Businesses are losing their knowledge base and intellectual property at an incredible rate due to corporate downsizing, early retirement, constant changing technologies, and globalization
Accordingly, businesses need to capture, record and analyze all business processes, manufacturing processes and technical procedures in a step by step format that can be easily conveyed to employees, customers and supply chain, without the large expense of mass training.
Unfortunately, conventional data capture methods typically require the user, e.g., a user, to have rather extensive knowledge of software programming, especially Web-oriented markup languages such as but not limited to HTML and/or the like, or multimedia authoring programs such as but not limited to FLASH and/or the like. This is extremely problematic for users that do not possess this knowledge or are otherwise intimidated and/or frustrated by dealing with these types of course development tools.
Accordingly, there exists a need for data capture systems, especially those used in conjunction with course development programs, that allow a user to quickly and easily capture data, e.g., so as to develop a course, especially those that are used for training purposes, including but not limited to software applications.